Trials
Trials In Trials, you and two familiars may challenge a level filled with enemies. Prior to battle, you must select a difficulty level. The higher the tier, the greater the rewards. Players cannot catch familiars or obtain fusion schematics in Trials. Trial levels are unlocked with dungeon stars, or by clearing the highest Trial level available. Since players can be carried in dungeons by stronger friends, players are recommended to play the levels that correspond to the tier/zone they are in. For example, Tier 1 represents the first zone, Bit Valley. Crafting materialsStarting on 2/5/2017 can drop from Gauntlet and Trial bosses and mini-bosses. Hyper Shards can drop in Tier 5, Doubloons in Tier 6, Rom Bits in Tier 7, Luminous Stones in Tier 8, and Beanstalks in Tier 9. Note: Trial Legendaries only drop from Tier 4 and above (lv30+). Trial Sets only drop in the difficulty ranges that are teal colour-coded.Starting on 6/30/2017 Gauntlet and Trial difficulty tiers now reflect the highest possible rarity that can drop from that difficulty. Trial Mythics only drop in Tier 7 Set (lv200-209), Tier 8 Set (lv260-289), and Tier 9 Set (lv500+). Check the Equipment page for details on which legendary/set/mythic drop in which tier. Tokens In order to play Trials or Gauntlet, the Player must use tokens ( ). The amount of tokens varies based on the difficulty of the trial. The more tokens used, the greater the reward shall be. A maximum of 10 tokens can be held at a given time with a regeneration rate of 1 Token every 45 minutes. This number can be increased through in app purchases or via guild perks. Dialogue Unlock * Nyxn: So mortal, you've proven yourself strong enough for my trials. Enter and prove your worth. Notes: Gauntlet Gauntlet is similar to Trials in that they both use tokens and share the same loot table. However, unlike Trials, there is no map, just a series of battles. Gauntlet rotates with Trials on a weekly basis. If a player loses a fight, their points will be calculated based on the number of enemies they have killed out of the 34 enemies. The formula is (difficulty x ticket multiplier) x (enemies killed/34). Dialogue Unlock * Agnar: Yah, OK string bean. You tink you are vheady? * Player: ... * Agnar: Get to da Gauntlet!! Possible Drops Note: Different from Raids and World Boss, Trial & Gauntlet do not guaranteed to have rare or better equipment (i.e. you may get all commons). * Common equipments * Rare equipments (Zone) * Epic equipments (Trials & Gauntlet exclusive, except ring/neck) * Legendary equipments (Trials & Gauntlet exclusive, Tier 4+ difficulty only, boss or miniboss drop only) * Set equipments (Trials & Gauntlet exclusive, Tier 5+(Set) difficulty only, boss or miniboss drop only) * Mythic equipments (Trials & Gauntlet exclusive, Tier 7+(Set) difficulty only, boss or miniboss drop only) * Crafting Materials: , , * Legendary Materials: for Tier 5, for Tier 6, for Tier 7, for Tier 8, for Tier 9 * Enchants (any rarity) * Small/Medium/Large Healing/Revive Potions fr:Défis & Épreuves Category:Gameplay Category:Dungeons